Sulfonium salt compounds are substances which generate acids when an energy line such as light is radiated thereto, and used for: photoacid generators in resist compositions for photolithography used for formation of electronic circuits such as semiconductors; and for cationic polymerization initiators in photo polymerizable compositions such as resin compositions for stereolithography, paints, coatings and adhesives.
For example, in Patent Documents 1 to 3, sulfonium salt compounds useful as photoacid generators are described, and also disclosed are cationic polymerization photoinitiators of epoxy resin using these photoacid generators, and photo polymerizable compositions using them.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-126313
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-217551
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-91628